


Caught

by bluespiritx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, antsy Daryl, honestly i love rick and would like to think of him as the original darus ship caption ok ok, two assholes getting caught making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespiritx/pseuds/bluespiritx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Jesus try to find a little privacy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr prompt heyoooo

This is how it had been ever since they first got together: whenever either one of them would walk in a room and they were alone, the other would immediately pounce on them. Now was no different.

Jesus had been handling things at The Hilltop for the past two weeks, and Daryl had been getting antsy. He would go out to the woods right outside the walls to hunt for food, but also because _goddamnit_ , he just needed to shoot something. Things had been rather uneventful around the community, no breaches or threats, and of course that had to happen while he had nothing else to occupy himself with.

So, when Jesus finally sent word to Alexandria that he was coming with supplies, Daryl paced and waited around the neighborhood anxiously. He climbed the guard post and sat with Sasha, just so there was “an extra pair of eyes,” but she didn’t seem to question it. When nothing happened for about a half hour, he started to get fidgety, and excused himself. As he headed back to the house he realized that, for once, he actually cared about what he might look like.

When Jesus found him at around midday, Daryl was checking himself in the bathroom mirror, washing his face, fixing his hair. _Like a goddamn teenage girl with a crush_ , he thought. The bathroom door opened and shut, and when he turned and saw Jesus standing there, he immediately took the shorter man’s face in his hands and connected their lips, both of them clawing at each others’ clothes, desperate for more skin. They were like animals, being without each other was too much to handle, sometimes Daryl felt like he was going to explode. It wasn’t just sexual, though that was certainly part of it. But the feel of Jesus next to him in his bed, his world brightening smile, the way his hand would brush against Daryl’s in public, entirely on purpose, but so subtle that no one else in the group would take it into account.

But in the bathroom, Daryl felt like they didn’t have enough room. He wanted Jesus against the wall, on the bed, on the floor. Not to mention all the products that lined the sink that would most definitely cause some concern if they were to all fall on the floor.

Daryl finally pulled back. “Bedroom.” He breathed, and Jesus nodded. He reached for the doorknob, and when he opened it--

The two men were met with wide eyes all around, finding most of the group standing in the hallway, jaws dropped, and was Rick fucking laughing?

“I told you!” he pointed at Michonne, who was trying to stifle her own laughter. “I knew it!”

Daryl was frozen in place and he could feel all the heat that was in his groin earlier rush up to his face, and he refused to make eye contact with any of them. Jesus was still holding Daryl’s hand, grinning out of embarrassment, half hiding his face in Daryl’s shoulder.

“So that’s why you two always disappear all the time,” Glenn said with a smile. “Oh man.”

“Aw, I think it's sweet.” Maggie grinned, resting her head on Glenn’s shoulder.

“Son of a dick,” Abraham laughed. “Who’d’ve guessed it was actually true?”

Just then, Carol walked up the stairs and into the hallway, taking in the scene before her. Everyone turned to look at her as she glanced down at Daryl and Jesus’s hands intertwined, and threw up her hands in exasperation, then rested them on her hips.

“Well it's about goddamn time!” she exclaimed. “I thought you two would never--”

Daryl huffed and dragged Jesus by the hand through the group and into his bedroom down the hall, slamming the door behind him. He turned away from Jesus to give himself a second to breathe. He didn’t want his embarrassment to ruin his time with Jesus, but sometimes his family was just downright ruthless.

“Daryl?” Jesus’s voice came softly from behind him. The archer turned to look at him, then walked over to him and pulled him so he could back him into the wall. Daryl kissed him hard and rough, Jesus’s hands tangling in his hair. Daryl pulled back a bit to look in those green eyes that always made his heart skip.

“If they’re gonna talk,” he licked his lips quickly. “Might as well give ‘em somethin’ to talk about.”

Jesus smiled, and pushed his lips back to Daryl’s.

They’d see if Rick was still laughing after they were through.


End file.
